


Racooninnit

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i only ready this once after writing call me out on any mistakes, tagging is so confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy wakes up in technos house after being discovered and passing out
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 67
Collections: anonymous





	Racooninnit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic! i got bored and decided to write a fic, this took about two hours  
> feel free to say if i tagged anything wrong  
> tw (comment if anything needs to be added)  
> self hate?  
> thinking about s//icde (briefly)  
> panicking

Tommy woke up, feeling unusually comfortable. His bed was much softer than he remembered. In the cave he’d dig under Techno’s house, his bed was made of a small sheet a wool he’d found, laid on hard stone flooring. He noticed it was also much warmer and that his head was resting on something soft instead of cold stone. Tommy shifted before opening his eyes to pale white walls. He squinted. That wasn’t right, last he’d remembered stone was grey, not the pale white he was staring at. Where was he? Tommy tried to think back to what had happened before he’d woken up. Thinking hurt it his head. Actually, his head just hurt in general, finally noticing the throbbing pain in his head. Despite how much it hurt, he thought back to what he had been doing beforehand. 

Tommy had been in his dark cave, silently climbing up the ladder into Techno’s house to gather more supplies. He ran out of coal, the the entire cave was dark, and he had been running short on food. Tommy though the pig wouldn’t mind if a few gapples went missing. He had tons! As he lifted himself out the hole weakly, he listened for any signs that someone could be there. He hadn’t heard anything before he climbed out, but it wouldn’t hurt to check again. Sighing in relief when he heard nothing, Tommy scrambled up the second set of ladders into the first floor of Techno’s house. He walked almost silently over to the chests, cringing when it squeaked open. He sorted through the chest, looking almost disappointed when he didn’t find any gapples. He did take a single potion though, remembering the day he’d come to Technos, which wasn’t too long ago, and how energized he felt when he had drank the strength potion he found. Grinning, Tommy downed the potion after recognizing the dark red color of a strength pot. He immediately felt more energetic, the potion nulling the pain he felt with every movement. Tommy scooted over to the next chest, this time not caring as it squeaked. Potions had many different side affects other than the one that the potion was made more. Sure, strength made a person much stronger, but it also made people much more careless, as the potion made them feel as they could do anything. This time, Tommy had found an entire stack a gapples. The stared down at them for a moment before only taking half a stack. Sure, Techno wouldn’t notice half a stack missing, but an entire stack would be alarming. Tommy took a bite of the apple, not hearing the sound of snow crunching under boots, or click of a door opening. He sat up an turned to climb back down the ladder, back into the safety of his den when he met the crimson gaze of a face he’d rather not see again. Technoblade. He had been caught stealing from the most powerful person on the server. In a state of panic, Tommy dropped the apples and ran to the ladder. He didn’t bother climbing down and instead dropped down the hole, ignoring the pain in his ankles as he did so. There was a shout as he ran to his own hole, glad he’d left it open. The teen climbed down the ladder, the effects of strength wearing off as he felt his limbs groan in pain. He stepped off the ladder, reaching the replace the stone covering that hid his room. As he did so, two wide red eyes poked through the hole, shocking Tommy and he stumbled back. His foot caught on something and he stumbled backwards even more, his thin arms waving out everywhere to keep his balance. He failed at doing so and fell backwards as he passed out with a sticking crack.

Tommy shivered as he felt the back of his heard for bumps. Right. He had fallen after running because Techno had found him.  
Wait.  
Techno had found him.  
Fuck.  
This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. Technoblade hated Tommy. Techno would kill Tommy. He had stolen from him, he’d broken into his house. He sat up sharply, his breathing heavy. Techoblade was going to kill Tommy the second he saw him. He had to get out and run. Run far far away. He needed to be as far away from techno as possible. Tommy twisted his body so he could hop off the bed and then dashed to the door. He felt nauseated from moving too quickly and he held the handle of the door as he steadied himself. He looked at the door, about the open it as he heard the sound of hooves on wood. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit. It was too late to run. Techno would be outside his door any second. Instead, he went back the the bed and pushed himself under it has far as he could. He heard the creaking of the door and he shut his eyes tight as light from the hall flooded the room.  
“Tommy?” He heard Techno whisper from the door. “Tommy..?” The pig said again, slightly more worry in his voice. Tommy heard him set something down and slightly opened his eyes as the pig approached the bed. He heard Techno mumble something to himself before going back to the door and flicking the light on, which made Tommy shut his eyes tighter, the sudden light hurting his eyes. He heard Technoblade moving around the room, moving things around looking for the boy. Tommy shifted slightly as the sound of footsteps approached the bed again, and he opened his eyes to see Techno’s eyes staring back at him.  
He had been found.  
Tommy curled in on himself and the pig reached out to him. “Tommy?” he heard him say, “Tommy, what are you doing under there?” Tommy whimpered and curled in on himself more as he started whispering apologies. “I’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry i- i shouldn’t have stolen from you please don’t kill me i i’ll leave i promise just please please don’t kill me you can have your things back i-“ Tommy’s rambling was interrupted by Technoblade shushing him as he pulled Tommy out from under the bed. “Tommy, you don’t have anything to apologize for.” Technoblade frowned as he placed Tommy back on the bed. “Why would you think I would kill you?” Tommy shrunk away from Techno as soon as he let go of him and pressed himself against the wall. He was too focused on finding a way out to hear what Techno had said. There was no escaping now, and Techno was frowning. He must be upset. Instead of answering the question he didn’t hear, he started muttering apologies again. “Techno please I’ll leave I won’t come back i promise i promise just please don’t kill me please” He breaths were quick and sharp, and the world seemed fuzzy. Technoblade hushed him again, a worried expression on his face. He put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, frowning even more when the kid flinched away from the touch. “Breath, kid, breath.” He said, noticing how his brother was now hyperventilating. “In for four, our for four.” Technoblade repeated this until Tommy had stopped hyperventilating, but he was still shaking. Tommy gripped the blanket he was sat on like it was the only this keeping him there. When it seemed like it calmed down a bit, Techno spoke up again. “Tommy? You alright there?” He asked, even if the answer was obviously no. Tommy turned his head to look at Techno, studying his face. The pig didn’t seem angry, more worried than anything, but Techno was good at hiding his true emotions, hiding behind neutrality. He was still tense, but nodded slowly. It was a lie, but he wanted to get out of Techno’s hair as soon as possible. Techno looked at him as if he knew it was a lie, which he probably did. They sat in silence for what seem like forever, just staring at each other. Tommy finally spoke up. “You... you aren’t going to kill me?” He asked shakily. Technoblade shook his head. “No, no Tommy. Why would I want to kill you?” Tommy looked down. His voice barely audible. “Because.. cause I took your things.. and I broke into your house.. and.. and..” He sucked in a breath. “I mean.. why wouldn’t you want to kill me, you hate me. I’m selfish. I took your things. I-i-“ He curled into himself. Fuck, he was so useless. He really couldn’t do anything for himself, could he? No, he had to be selfish and take other people’s things. He always took. Took and never give. Maybe that’s why everyone hated him. Why no one ever visited. They all probably had wanted to get rid of him for awhile, and the prank on George’s house had finally given them an excuse. He didn’t realize he was crying until Techno had shaken him and brought him out of his thoughts. He looked back at Techno, his face blurry from the tears. “Tommy I- Tommy I’d never want to kill you.” Tommy found that hard to believe after what happened on November 16th. “You’re my brother, even if I do find a bit annoying sometimes. I’d never hurt you.” Tommy looked away. He didn’t believe him, but he really had no choice but to stay. Techno frowned. “Do you need anything, are you hungry?” Tommy shook his head. He didn’t need to take more from Techno. “Are you sure? I could at least get you some water.” Tommy stared at the blanket for a few seconds before replying. “I guess water would be nice...” His voice trailed off at the end. Technoblade sat up slowly and left to grab a cup of water. Tommy sat, now alone. He stared at a window, watching snow peacefully drift down onto the floor. Tommy wondered how it would feel to sneak outside and let the cold take him, to feel numb. Maybe he wouldn’t hurt anymore. He wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone either. Before he could think anymore, Techno was back with a cup of water and handed it to Tommy. He whispered a thank you as he took the glass, his hands shaky. God, when did he get so thin? Hunger pains ebbed at his stomach, but the thought of eating seemed sickening at the time.  
“Drink.”  
He heard Techno say, suddenly realizing he had stuff been staring at the water. He nodded, not wanting to make the pig upset. Tommy tried to drink it as fast as he could, before Techno decided he didn’t deserve it and take it away. He coughed, choking on the water. “Woah, take it easy, kid.”  
“Sorry.” Tommy mumbled as the coughing settled. “Nothing to apologize for.” Tommy nodded and drank the rest of the water slowly. His brain was still fuzzy and his eyes were heavy. “Do you.. do you think I could go back to sleep?” He asked, then immediately regretted it. What if Techno didn’t want him to sleep and got upset at him? Instead Techno simply nodded before standing up and saying goodnight. The pig flicked off the light and his footsteps grew farther. Tommy relaxed as he laid back down and let sleep consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! feel free to point out any mistakes


End file.
